Storms and Lovers
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Joy/Victoria. An impending storm brings them closer


A clap of thunder, and Joy jumped into bed with Victoria, who was sound asleep. Feeling the movement in her bed, Victoria turns around groggily to find Joy next to her.

"Christ, Joy...why are you shaking? Is something wrong?"

Joy chattered nervously. "There's a nasty storm outside, and so I came to you."

Victoria holds her close to her, in an attempt to calm her down.

"It's alright, stop shaking. I didn't know you feared thunder."

Joy sighed. "Have so, since I was a child."

Victoria nods sympathetically. She had her fears too, stemming from childhood so she knew what Joy was talking of. Smiling, she curls up next to Joy.

"Let me be your calming force, okay?"

Joy does not speak a word; she simply buries her face in Victoria's chest.

"Thank you. I needed you."

Victoria smiles, stroking Joy's curls.

"I needed you too."

Joy grins and throws her arms around Victoria, planting a kiss.

"None of this gets out to Melanie. You know, about us."

Raising an eyebrow, Victoria smiled. "Of course not." She looks at Joy, biting her lip.

Joy sighed. She rests her head against Victoria's shoulder.

Victoria smiles, wrapping her arms around Joy's svelte waist.

"It's been too long, don't you think?" She looks at Joy, smirking.

Joy smiled. "It has-but, what if Melanie hears us?"

Victoria groaned. "Oh, Melanie-Smellanie. She will not hear a thing."

"Oh, alright Sticktoria."

Victoria glares at her. "Joy, shut it."

Joy smiles. "Alright."

Just as she says that, another clap of thunder, then a steady downpour.

Joy jumps into Victoria's arms again, and Victoria attempts to calm her down.

"It's alright, no use worrying babe..." She strokes her hair gently in a slow manner, running her manicured nails through Joy's ringlets. Joy sighs contentedly as Victoria repeats her action.

"You always knew what to say or what to do, babe." Joy said, nuzzling against her neck.

"I do, don't I?" Victoria sighs, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Joy turns to face Victoria, smiling.

"Sure."

Victoria smiles, kissing her on the lips, pressing herself closer.

"Thanks. That makes me feel good."

Joy shrugs. "Oh yeah? Well what other things make you feel good."

She leans in against Victoria's neck, kissing it gently.

"This?"

Victoria moans softly. "Joy…you know me all too well."

Joy looks up from kissing her, smiling. "I do." She presses her body close to Victoria's, her foot running against the back of Victoria's calf.

Turning around, Victoria looks at her friend and sometime lover.

"The sound of rain pitter pattering down the window is beautiful."

Joy holds her tightly. "It sure is. Cleveland rain is different that LA rain, that's for sure." She leans in, kissing Victoria against her lips.

"I love you, Tori."

Victoria smiled, whispering, "I love you too, Joy. I don't want you to leave here."

Joy strokes Victoria's hair gently. "I don't want to leave either. I don't know England like I did when I was younger."

Victoria plays with the necklace around Joy's neck, the svaroski crystal.

"I'd do anything just to keep you here. I don't want my best friend to leave me. We have a bond that is like super glue."

Joy smirked. "Nice comparison, Tori."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Joy smiles. The sound of rain, and storms brewing made her a bit horny.

"This is perfect…you, me…together…"

Victoria shrugs. "What are you getting at Joy? Melanie's in the next room."

Frowning, she looked at Victoria, tracing her chest.

"Soooo…" she says, smiling. Victoria looks at her, and kisses her against her forehead.

"I know, babe. But…we have to stick to second base, alright?" she twirls one of Joy's ringlets.

Joy smiles. "Alright." She kisses Victoria, which led to them making out. Joy grabs Victoria, pulling her closer to her. She tries to hold herself together as much as possible. Victoria takes Joy in her arms.

They watch the rain together, holding each other tightly.

She presses her lips against her shoulder blades, gently kissing her smooth, taut skin. Leaning upwards, she kisses her against her neck once again.

"I missed this greatly. Just us, alone, no interruptions between us." she murmurs, her hands caressing the sides of her bare porcelain skin. It felt right to her. A swift movement of her tongue, and she tastes the skin, lapping against her slowly and carefully. Her hands move across her back, tracing the faint indentations of the spine. They made out against the sounds of pouring rain and light thunder. The rain soaking the window. She touches her thigh, caressing it gently with her fingers as she whimpers softly.

"You are amazing..." she purrs into her ear seductively. Affectionately, she is nibbling against her ear.

"Thank you."

She smiles. "You're welcome, babe." She embraces her, as the other throws her arms around her.

"Been much too long since we've done this. I've missed my baby next to me."

Victoria kisses her against her cheek.

"You're so sweet, I could just take you now." she traces against her chest gently, and then presses her lips against the tops of her breasts.

"Mmm," Joy murmurs softly. "Continue, please."

Seductively, she speaks. "Oh, I will…" she smiles, unbuttoning her nightshirt, and then peeling it off. Joy watched, licking her lip in sheer anticipation. Snuggling back into the silk covers, she pulls the covers over her and Joy. Joy reaches and grabs her, taking her in her arms. Slowly, she runs her foot against Victoria's leg.

Arching her back she crawls on Victoria, taking the dominant to the submissive, clad in none other than her lingerie.

Victoria smiles. "You look gorgeous. I've missed us…together."

Joy sighs. "I do too. It's hard keeping a secret from Melanie."

Victoria fumbles with the necklace around Joy's neck. She remembered the necklace, as they bought them together many years earlier.

"Melanie would flip if she knew of us, and our past."

Joy looked at her, brushing Victoria's hair with a single hand.

"We have quite the past, don't you think?"

Victoria shrugs, and kisses Joy on the forehead.

"We sure do."

Joy bites her lip. She wanted to ask Victoria something, but she didn't know how Victoria would feel about it. Last few months of discovering themselves again was changing enough.

"Victoria, I have something to ask, and you must promise you'll think about it." Joy bites her lip again nervously. It was one of her worst habits when she was nervous. Victoria looks at her, confused.

"What is it? Joy—honey, you can tell me anything. You know that."

"Well, can i sleep with you tonight? I've been rather comfortable being here while the storm is going on."

Victoria looks at her, smiling.

"Of course! I've been waiting for you to ask actually." Joy smiles, and snuggles up behind Victoria. She puts her arms around her waist.

Victoria sighs. "This feels nice." They exchange a smile, and quietly listen to the downpour outside.

"Sure does."

Joy moves her arms just below Victoria's breasts.

"I don't want to live without you," she whispers, as she nibbles against Victoria's ear gently. Victoria smiles, and puts a finger to Joy's lips.

"Hush, baby…I don't want Melanie hearing us. We were only going to reach second base, weren't we? We're reaching third…aren't we?"

As she spoke, she plants a kiss on Joy's lips, and Joy nods in response. Maybe the storm made them both want each other.


End file.
